sundrenfandomcom-20200214-history
Sundren Laws
= Sundren System of Law = Sundren is a land of laws and religions, its jurisprudence heavily influenced by the teachings of the Helmite clergy -- oftentimes swayed by practical concerns of the church of Waukeen -- and its judiciary tempered with the justice of Tyr, with a smidgen of Ilmater's mercy at times. Rumors persist that the Banites have their influence as well, though it has never been proven. The degree of enforcement varies throughout the valley state. The most lawful area is, of course, Sundren City. Additionally, Port Avanthyr is highly protected, being a major route for commerce. Law enforcement and presence of the Legion diminishes the further you travel from these centers of government and business. Sestra has a lower presence of the Legion and relies on the local militia, called the Corsairs, and volunteers from the Arbiters' Alliance for enforcement. To the north, Aquor has an even smaller Legion presence. The Thayan Enclave is charged with protecting its citizens, but they limit their enforcement to within the town walls. Outside those walls, lawlessness is rampant. The fairness of the legal system overall is adequate, if unexceptional, relative to the rest of the Realms. Still, it is because of Sundren's sound governance and effective laws that the people of the valley may sleep sound at night in their homes. As with all places of the era, enforcement of the law is often highly-dependent upon expediency, practical relevance, and convenience. For instance, petty thugs roaming in the backstreets may receive limited spotlight from law enforcement, but murderous bandits in the heart of a Sundarian marketplace would likely be dealt with swiftly and harshly. One may expect the enforcers of law to take on the combined role of judge and executioner. This is an age where legal loopholes are a privilege for the powerful, exceptional clauses tools of the resourceful. Sundren deals with internal unrest with little tolerance, by means of severe consequences. Eloquent lawyers will not save common lawbreakers, nor will petty bribes shake the dedication of the judiciary. Let them be warned who dance on the precipice of breaching the law, for the eye of Helm watches, and the punishment of Tyr just. Governmental Structure The Oligarchy of Arbiters governs Sundren. The position is for life. Members' names are kept secret. When one of the Arbiters passes on, the other Arbiters hold a vote to elect a new council member. Sundren is headed by a council of seven Arbiters. Five members are chosen from Sundren's nobility, elected to their roles by other members of the Arbiters. It is not uncommon for former Stewards to inherit the rank of Arbiter when the man they serve passes on. The remaining two posts are reserved for the Left and Right Hands or their due representatives. The names of the Arbiters are otherwise kept secret as a security measure. The seven Arbiters meet on a weekly basis to discuss policy, direction and the situation within Sundren. For the most part, this is a regimented affair as most of the politics are resolved prior to the meetings. The Stewards resolve most of the minor matters on their own. At each New Moon a greater assembly is held. This assembly includes the Steward and the Exarches. This meeting is open to (acceptable members of) the public, most notably the Noble families who are not on the council. The stewards report their actions to the Arbiters prior to this meeting, both to brief them on minor decisions made and as a check to ensure the Stewards do not overstep their bounds. The Arbiters hear the meeting from a secret chamber and respond, but keep their identities hidden from the public. This meeting is used to gauge public opinion, and for the public to air grievances, problems and ask for higher justice. The Nobility of Sundren are exceptional families of particular wealth. The laws of Sundren are flexible when it comes to these families, and the nobility are usually subject less strict consequences and rules than many of the common folk. General Imperatu Verinus The general of the Legion is what holds the men's respect, he is an inspiring leader: General Imperatu Verinus. However if he were to sway from the will of the Arbiters he would lose much of his influence with his men, as well most of his men are Sundren natives so as long as he holds the ideals of the common people the Legion itself will remain highly disciplined. The general is loyal to the Arbiters. Arbiters Leading council of Sundren, currently consists of: Left & Right Hands (ongoing positions) Five others (unknown to the public) Steward Stewards are personal assistants to the Arbiters. Since the Arbiters' names are kept secret, the stewards act as their public faces for day-to-day matters. The exact boundaries of the Stewards' powers are somewhat gray (much like US presidential cabinet members), but they can create laws for things deemed too mundane for the Arbiters. Because there is a lot of hub-bub and fuss to get the Arbiters together in secret for any sort of voting, the Stewards function as "grease" to keep the politics functional in Sundren. Each steward is chosen by the Arbiter. Their oaths are not taken lightly. Most come as former students of Sundren University. Exarchs A position between town mayor and sheriff: The Exarches answer to the Arbiters on political and judicial matters. They are responsible for organizing the defences of the town and ensuring it prospers. Currently: Sundren City – none Port Avanthyr – Exarch is Jarius Malifar. Legion provide defense and police. Sestra: Keiji Kemura as Exarch. Corps De Grace operating as security. Militia Law Enforcement Groups like Corps de Grace of the Church of Helm have extended trust by the government, although they have no official standing of office. = State Laws and Town Ordinances = Sundren is a land of laws and religions, its jurisprudence heavily influenced by the teachings of the Helmite clergy -- oftentimes swayed by practical concerns of the church of Waukeen -- and its judiciary tempered with the justice of Tyr, with a smidgen of Ilmater's mercy at times. The degree of enforcement varies throughout the valley state, and the fairness of the legal system overall is adequate, if unexceptional, relative to the rest of the Realms. Still, it is because of Sundren's sound governance and effective laws that the people of the valley may sleep sound at night in their homes. As with all places of the era, enforcement of the law is more often than highly dependent upon expediency, practical relevance, and convenience. For instance, petty thugs roaming in the backstreets may receive limited spotlight from law enforcement, but murderous bandits in the heart of a Sundarian marketplace would likely be dealt with swiftly and harshly, where one may expect the enforcers of law to take on the combined role of judge and executioner. This is an age where legal loopholes are a privilege for the powerful, exceptional clauses tools of the resourceful. Sundren deals with internal unrest with little tolerance, by means of severe consequences. Eloquent lawyers will not save common lawbreakers, nor will petty bribes shake the dedication of the judiciary. Let them be warned who dance on the precipice of breaching the law, for the eye of Helm watches, and the punishment of Tyr just. State Laws apply to all of Sundren, both in Sundren City and the lesser towns. They deal with crimes. Regarding Murder Murder is defined as the premeditated taking of the life or lives of a member or members of the Good Races, regardless of origin or citizenship. A perpetrator of murder or attempted murder is sometimes subject to trial in a court of law, and conviction typically leads to exile, temporary or permanent, lifelong imprisonment, or execution. Regarding Treason Treason is defined as conspiring or conducting harm to the State of Sundren, including but not limited to: active agitation against the State; collaboration with other known Enemies of the State; participation in or instigation of war against the State; and harming or participation in conspiracy of harming the Emperor, the Consular, the Hands of Mundus, Legionnaires, or members of the Church of Helm (henceforth known as "State servants.") Punishments for perpetrators of treason include public humiliation in the pillory followed by permanent exile, lifelong imprisonment, or execution. Regarding Manslaughter Manslaughter is defined as the taking of the life or lives of a member or members of the Good Races. A perpetrator of manslaughter is sometimes subject to trial in a court of law, and conviction typically leads to imprisonment, temporary or lifelong; exile, temporary or permanent, or execution. Regarding Assault and Battery Assault and Battery are defined as crimes of violence against another or others of the Good Races, regardless of origin or citizenship, where Assault is the threat of violence and Battery the infliction thereof. Torture is defined as an act or a series of acts of violence, extended or otherwise, that effects irrevocable bodily or emotional harm. It is considered a form of aggravated assault where unauthorized by law. A perpetrator of assault and/or battery is sometimes subject to trial in a court of law, and conviction typically leads to imprisonment, community service, fines, or exile. A criminal convicted of torture is in addition subject to public humiliation in the pillory, public lashings, or execution. Regarding Mayhem Mayhem is defined as an unjustified permanent crippling, with or without malicious intent, of a member or members of the Good Races. A perpetrator of mayhem is sometimes subject to trial in a court of law, and conviction typically leads to imprisonment with community service and/or fines or exile. Regarding Arson Arson is defined as setting a fire or fires unlawfully that results in damage to private or public property and/or life. For all intents and purposes, damage to property, regardless of manner, is defined as arson under State Law. A perpetrator of arson is sometimes subject to trial in a court of law, and conviction typically leads to imprisonment with fines, temporary or lifelong; exile with fines, temporary or lifelong; partial or complete confiscation of properties and worldly possessions; or execution. Regarding Rape Rape is defined as violence of grand proportions against a member or members of the Good Races, and includes acts of sexual violation and unsolicited intrusion to or manipulation of the mind by means of magic. A perpetrator of rape is sometimes subject to trial in a court of law, and conviction typically leads to imprisonment, community service, fines, public humiliation in the pillory, or exile. Regarding Banditry Banditry is defined as seizing properties or possessions from a member or members of the Good Races through violence or threat of violence. A perpetrator of banditry is sometimes subject to trial in a court of law, and conviction typically leads to imprisonment with fines, temporary or lifelong; exile with fines, temporary or lifelong; partial or complete confiscation of properties and worldly possessions; or execution. Regarding Larceny Larceny is defined as trespassing property and/or the taking of properties without consent and with the intent to deprive. It includes but is not limited to breaking-and-entering, theft or embezzlement of possessions, and poaching. A perpetrator of larceny is sometimes subject to trial in a court of law, and conviction typically leads to fines, imprisonment, or community service. Regarding Obstruction of Justice and Perjury Obstruction of Justice is defined as deliberate interference in the legislating, interpreting, or enforcing of State Laws or Town Ordinances. A person found guilty of Obstruction of Justice, if guilty of other crimes, may face a doubling of his or her penalties; otherwise, he or she may be subject to fines, imprisonment, community service, or public humiliation in the pillory. Perjury is defined as making false statements knowingly under oath to Tyr. It is an aggravated form of obstruction of justice and carries greater penalties of the same sorts. Regarding False Pretenses and Deception False Pretenses and Deception are defined as intentional and/or malicious dishonesty in dealings with a member or members of the Good Races that results in damage to property, life, or reputation of above-mentioned member or members. Deception offenses include, but are not limited to, impersonation of officials or individuals of import, slander and libel in public statements, use of false credentials, styles, or titles, conscious false claims over property, fraud, and forgery. An intent to deceive or harm is always involved in an offense of false pretenses and deception. A perpetrator of false pretenses and deception is often subject to a trial in court of law, and conviction typically leads to fines, imprisonment, or exile. Regarding Extortion Extortion is defined as the seizing of properties or possessions from a member or members of the Good Races through coercion and intimidation. It differs from robbery in that the intent of bodily harm is often less pronounced or nonexistent, and extortion involves threats that may be legal under State Laws but nevertheless pose sufficient distress to result in loss of properties or possessions. A perpetrator of extortion is often subject to trial in a court of law, and conviction typically leads to fines, partial or complete confiscation of properties and possessions, imprisonment, or exile. Regarding Proxies and Responsibilities All crimes carried out through a proxy or dependent are considered as though the guardian or master were in full guilt. A proxy or dependent may include, but would not be limited to, a familiar of a mage, a pet-animal, a magical presence bound to a master, or a young child. For instance, a mage who commits crimes through a familiar is held fully accountable for the familiar's actions, and a spellcaster who bewitches the mind of another to carry out a crime is culpable of all guilt thereof. In cases where a proxy or dependent commits wrongdoing without equal intent on the part of the guardian or master, the aforementioned guardian or master is guilty criminal negligence. Criminal negligence is punishable by fines and prison sentences equal to or less than the crime allowed to happen through negligence. Regarding Census and Taxes All households resident to Sundren are expected to report biennially to their local government for the purpose of census after Highharvestide in the month of Eleint (the ninth month of the year) every two years. Taxes in Sundren are collected biannually, once during the season of Greengrass in mid-Tarsakh (the fourth month of the year) and once after the Highharvestide in mid-Eleint. Taxes are determined according to the year's harvest, income, profession, and standard of living of the taxed. The local government is empowered with the duty of adjusting taxes and keeps them up-to-date. Residents with no set address and travelers are still subject to taxation, even if they are to report to different local governments. In exchange, they enjoy the protection of the law. = Town Ordinances = Town Ordinances are local laws. Regarding Necromantic Animation and Extraplanar Summoning Necromantic Animation is defined as the raising of spirits, bodies, or outsider presences through necromantic magics. Unless authorized in writing from the Hands of Mundus for the purpose of research or criminal investigation, necromantic animation is unlawful in all of Sundren. Likewise, the summoning of creatures from evil planes is unlawful in all of Sundren. Regarding Blasphemy To belittle the gods brings down their wrath on mortals. It is therefore unlawful to blaspheme against the gods where they wield power. Blasphemy is defined as the defamation of a god or gods. It is unlawful to blaspheme publicly against Helm, the Triumvirate, Waukeen, Tempus, Chauntea, Tymora, Red Knight, Selune, Oghma, Lathander and Mystra in all of Sundren. In addition, it is unlawful to blaspheme publicly against Umberlee in Port Avanthyr and Kossuth and Sune in Aquor. Crimes committed against the churches or clergies of the above-mentioned deities are also considered blasphemy. Regarding Magical Presences and Domesticated Wild Animals Domesticated wild animals sometimes accompany visitors and adventurers. They, however, still remain a threat or source of fright to townsfolk. In all of Sundren, domesticated wild animals, unless properly caged or leashed, are allowed only by town gates or entrances. Magical presences are defined as creatures, beings, familiars, or presences bound to an individual by means of magic or of otherwise unnatural origins. Many magical presences are outlandish and bizarre in appearance or behavior, and it is therefore unlawful to have deviant magical presences in town in all of Sundren unless approved by the local or State government for the purpose of research, exhibit, or emergencies. Regarding Bearing of Arms The bearing of arms and weaponry is allowed on public or State properties, unless otherwise prohibited, in all towns in Sundren, so long as they remain peace-bound, sheathed, unloaded, or otherwise concealed. It is unlawful for all but authorized personnel who have been properly trained and accordingly certificated to wield arms in all towns in Sundren except in cases of emergency such as for self-defense or defense of the public and State. Weapons are defined as dangerous objects that have a high likelihood of inflicting grave injury, and include but are not limited to bladed items such as cleavers, sickles, and knives; arms of war such as pole arms, swords, and axes; ranged projectile shooters such as strung bows and crossbows; objects capable of causing harm through alchemical means such as alchemist's fire; and magically charged objects such as mage-staves and wands. Regarding Contraband Contraband is defined as outlawed possessions. Refer to the local merchant's guild for a list. Possession or trade of contraband is punished by fining, and persistent repeat offenders may face imprisonment or temporary banishing from the town in which they have committed such crimes. This ordinance is effective in all of Sundren, though the lists of what is considered contraband vary throughout the valley. Regarding Display of Magic Public display of magic is not unlawful; however, excessive use of magic without justifiable cause is punishable by fining, and persistent offenders may face imprisonment or temporary banishing from the town in which they have committed excessive display of magic. This ordinance is effective in all of Sundren, though the lists of what is considered excessive display of magic vary throughout the valley. Regarding Indecency Indecency is defined as behavior that is offensive to the general public of Sundren. Specifically, indecency in public space includes but is not limited to lurid behavior such as deliberate revealing of genitalia; offering, seeking, or practicing of sexual activities; and deliberate and controlled public displays of private bodily functions such as urination or excretion. Indecency is punished by fining, and persistent repeat offenders may face imprisonment or temporary banishing from the town in which they have committed indecency. This ordinance is effective in all of Sundren. Regarding Drow Drow are wicked distant cousins of the fair elven folk, dark-skinned being from underground. Because of their evil nature and the persistent crimes they have been committing, all drow are disallowed from entering incorporated towns and military camps in Sundren. Drow who enter a town or military camp unlawfully will be apprehended, and may be imprisoned, beaten, banished, or executed. They receive no trial unless such is recommended by a court of law. = Exceptional Clauses = Trial by Combat An alleged perpetrator subject to a court trial may appeal to trial by combat, if the individual in question is able to have three other individuals of sound standing and veritably good reputation vouch for his or her integrity of character, or if the individual is able to make a deposit of one hundred thousand gold stags to the State to cover court costs. The individiual then must swear an oath under penalty of perjury to Tyr, and a deity of the individual's own choosing if he or she so wishes. In trial by combat, the defendant may appoint a champion to sponsor him or her. In criminal cases, the State will appoint a champion of its own choosing. For serious cases, such as treason, a Harbinger may be expected to act as champion of the State in trial by combat. Trial by combat may take place at dawn, midday, in the evening, or at night. A cleric of Lathander will initiate a dawn or midday trial, and a cleric of Sel?ne typically initiates a trial after dark (though it is not unheard of to have a cleric of Shar conduct the rite at the special request of the participants). When the defendant or the defendant's champion loses in trial by combat and perishes, his or her guilt is ascertained without question. Should the defendant or the defendant's champion yield and survive, his or her guilt is considered proven beyond doubt before Tyr. The champion in either case is considered blameless before the law. Winning in trial by combat automatically disproves the defendant's guilt and upholds his or her honor. If a deposit of one hundred thousand gold stags is made, the deposit, after deducting the court costs, is returned fully to the defendant, now vindicated under the eyes of the gods; however, if he or she should prove guilty, the remainder of the deposit will not be returned. = Recent Ordinances = The following laws have been made in addition to the above during play. Anderson Act (SUSPENDED BY MARTIAL LAW) Anderson Act Notice All humanoids of monstrous bloodlines within Sundren territory are required to carry registration certificates. Many races can be predisposed toward unlawful tendencies. In accordance with the Anderson Act, these races must obtain registration certificates and carry them on their persons at all times. These certificates will alleviate any action from the governance of Sundren based solely upon racial heritage. These races include, but are not limited to: Half-Orcs Aasimar Tieflings Half-Drow Gensai Gray orc Svirfneblin have been removed from the list. Registration certificates may be obtained at the following offices: Port Avanthyr, city hall Sundren, city watch Vellik Act (SUSPENDED BY MARTIAL LAW) Vellik Act Notice In rememberance of the heroic Vellik family, slain by Banite zealots and madmen, Article 567, also known as the Vellik Act, has been passed. All followers of the following gods must register with the city of Sundren: --Bane --Shar It is not illegal to worship these gods. However, too many of their followers have shown themselves not to be fearful of the gods, but madmen who would cause tremendous harm to the citizens of our land. The Black Hand, Moth Oira, and the Talonites are all enemies of the state, and by extension, all followers of gods related to these religions must give their names over to the government proper. Failure to do so will enable authorities to seek justice under the laws of Unlawful Worship. A reward of five hundred gold will be given for truthful information and names regarding unregistered worshipers. Those who submit false names or information will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law. Unlawful Worship Unlawful Worship Notice By Order of the Sundren Council Due to increasing violence and destruction within the holdings of Sundren state, all servants and clergy of the listed gods are hereby subject to permanent exile. Any person, foreign or native, who is found eliciting blessings, carrying holy symbols, or professing worship to these gods will be arrested on sight. Those who refuse public denunciation of faith will face permanent expulsion. Any who resist arrest or are found within Sundren after expulsion will be subject to execution. The clergy, by names and aliases, are as follows: Talos - The Destroyer, Storm Lord Cyric - The Prince of Lies, Dark Sun, Black Sun Talona - The Lady of Poison, Mistress of Disease, Mother of All Plagues Citizens are encouraged to report any activity to local law enforcement. Do not approach any patrons of these gods or attempt to take action against them. They are considered dangerous.